The Misery
by PPrallon
Summary: Ele se deitaria naquela noite para jamais acordar.


**The Misery**

Dor.

Física ou psicológica, ainda que às vezes ilógica, é sempre dor. Ao lado do amor, é a experiência humana que mais inspira os incuráveis poetas. Faz-nos aprender lições da mesma forma que suga nossas energias ou nos leva à desistência. Faz-nos fortes muitas vezes, quando seu desígnio é, na verdade, fazer-nos desmoronar.

Saudade.

Palavra com origem latina e de complexa tradução. Abstrata, mas capaz de tornar o mais são dos homens fisicamente doente. Ela ergue as alças de um baú de lembranças com capacidade infinita, compele-nos e amarra-nos às cinzas e às cores de uma vida. Não senti-la durante nossa existência humana é o mesmo que tentar capturar fumaça com as mãos, impossível.

Para alguns é sinônimo de nostalgia, para os demais apenas o portfólio do destino, a manifestação daquilo que colhemos durante nossa longa caminhada, dos momentos assinalados em nossa alma. A saudade é a melhor amiga da solidão, uma porção de paixão, amante da amizade e noiva do amor. Uma armadilha do destino, uma corrente em nosso calcanhar que nos impede de seguir adiante, o cálice de amargo gosto que experimentamos quando alguém querido está ausente. Ou em outro plano.

Esperança.

Segundo o conhecimento vulgar, é representada pela cor verde. Num caso especial – a esperança roubada –, era verde-esmeralda.

Ele _era_ feliz. Sim, no caso de Snape o verbo colocado no pretérito teria muito mais sentido. Havia conquistado e era correspondido, após os muitos tropeços e pancadas da vida, pela mulher que amava; nada além disso, então, lhe bastava para que se sentisse completo. Em meio à compartilhada vivacidade feminina de Lily, porém, o brilho de verdes que ele contemplava religiosamente toda vez que a via foi perdendo sua intensidade, tornando-os opacos e vazios, como se seu tom verdoengo tivesse sido diluído n'água turva.

Diante da crônica e desconhecida doença que lhe alcançava, ela continuava a lhe sorrir e a tentar reconfortá-lo, mas todo "eu te amo" proferido por aqueles lábios, ali, mais lhe soava como um "adeus" infalível. A morte foi apenas conseqüência da trágica enfermidade que faria Lily ser vencida pela fraqueza, apartando-a de sua outra metade, que morgaria sua ausência até que estivessem grisalhos os fios então pretos de seus cabelos.

Ano após ano, em todas as manhãs, não era o vibrante Sol dourado que Severus Snape enxergava da vidraça de sua janela, e sim os lírios de seu sempre tingido de verde e bem cultivado jardim, as flores preferidas dela. Após o tenebroso crepúsculo, não era a cinzenta Lua que dominava seu Céu, eram os pequenos pontos – as remotas estrelas –, que não lhe pareciam brancos e sim esverdeados; faróis que lhe contavam histórias e guiavam seus pensamentos a cada vez que se lembrava dela.

Em cada folha dos livros que paginava, Lily Evans ali estava; das músicas que soavam desde seu rádio ultrapassado todas o faziam lembrar-se dela; para depois do jantar, até na preparada sobremesa de limão, por mais doce que estivesse, o azedo da fruta, recheado de saudade, prevalecia em seu paladar. O verde – ou sua ausência – dominava inteiramente os seus sentidos.

Amanhecer e não enxergar diante de si um sorriso emoldurado pelo brilho esmeralda daqueles olhos e por fios vermelhos e vivos como fogo lhe era como desejar subir uma escada e não enxergar seus degraus. Os anos no calendário depois de tê-la perdido demoravam a passar, mas sua idade aumentava sem que se desse conta. A casa na montanha a qual escolhera como refúgio desde metade da sua vida adulta perecia, seu corpo enfraquecia, seus cabelos negros tingiam-se pouco a pouco de cinza, mas a chama dentro de si permanecia acesa, assim como suas memórias, redesenhadas pelos retratos móveis dos dois pendurados em cada mísero canto de sua casa.

Na gaveta da escrivaninha de seu quarto eram cuidadosamente resguardados rolos e mais rolos de pergaminho, as cartas que ela jamais leria, com versos que jamais se repetiriam. Acervo aquele capaz de fazer inveja a tantos poetas que um dia ousaram transcrever em linhas sobre o que é amar. Eram palavras diferentes para expressar, não obstante, a mesma dor de uma perda. O pergaminho envelhecido de algumas se sobressaía, mas a tinta verde com que escrevera cada uma delas jamais desbotaria.

Como esquecer-se do inesquecível ou esgotar de seu peito o sentimento inexaurível? Como desbotar o vivo tom de verde que pincelou por tantos anos a tela de pintura que era seu coração ou o romance sem final feliz que era sua vida? Era como nadar contra a correnteza sabendo que a fúria das águas em alto-mar o arrastaria para o lado contrário.

Após mais uma entediada, e regida pelo gélido vento, caminhada solitária pela montanha verdejante no final de tarde, sua vista recaiu sobre a gasta superfície de madeira de sua escrivaninha. Puxou a cadeira para sentar-se e, apesar de sua visão bem conservada, para compensar a escuridão que engolia as redondezas, acendeu uma vela – sua única companheira e "luz" diante do pergaminho, da pena, do tinteiro e da noite fria –, respirou fundo e logo começou a rabiscar a face lisa e amarelada do pergaminho com sua trivial tinta verde num belo contraste.

Não se demorou muito, contudo. E, diferente de outras vezes, aqueles não eram meros delírios de sua mente ou frases quaisquer separadas por parágrafos, e sim rimas inexperientes de um poeta anônimo. Versos que resumiam uma vida e que, da mesma forma, poderiam confundir ainda mais aqueles que não conhecem um delineio sequer de quem Severus Snape um dia foi.

Ele se deitaria naquela noite para jamais acordar.

O rolo de pergaminho deixado em sua mesa na noite anterior pereceria junto com o que restara de si após o sopro da morte atingi-lo; e aquelas seriam estrofes de um soneto levadas pelo vento que invadia a casa através da janela escancarada. Palavras de socorro sem destinatário. Melhor dizendo, havia um; ainda que uma última lágrima derramada tivesse manchado exatamente o curvilíneo "l" maiúsculo por ele tão caprichosamente desenhado. Uma melancólica gota em meio a um oceano verde de desesperança.

x

_De uma semente podre eu nasci para tornar-me uma erva daninha  
>O tempo passa, e a dor permanece n'alma minha<br>Talvez tenhas te apaixonado pela fraqueza que habita em mim  
>Sentimento que cresceu como teus lírios em meu verde jardim<em>

_O orvalho que cai sobre a verde folha, porém, não mais me inspira  
>Nem a doce e contagiante melodia do violino ou da lira<br>Os verdejantes olhos teus são duas enormes mentiras  
>Porque o verde é a cor da esperança, e tu a esperança me tiras<em>

_Onde está a luz ao final do túnel que não a encontro?  
>O Sol se põe, e a escuridão persiste em molestar minh'alma solitária<br>O jarro do amor, todavia, não secará até que a última gota caia_

_Uma longa história no inesgotável livro do tempo escrevi  
>Em poucas páginas gastei toda minha vida<br>Com tantas rimas mal-grafadas, será que numa mentira vivi?_

x

Severus Snape era o homem nascido para amar e que morreu amando.


End file.
